witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake Eyes
Snake Eyes is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Witches of East End and is the eighth episode overall. Synopsis Wendy and Freya argue about a secret that Joanna has been keeping; the shifter threatens Freya; Ingrid is suspicious of Mike. Plot The Episode begins at the Bent Elbow. While Freya is working she explains the Tarot Reading her Mum gave her the night before to Ingrid. "One man is you're Soulmate. The other man is your destroyer". Freya reveals that she believes Killian is the destroyer. Freya heads over to a table to give an arguing couple their drinks while Ingrid follows. The drinks are potions which make the couple apologetic to one another. The couple rekindle their romance as Freya and Ingrid look on. Ingrid and Freya smile at each other. "My life maybe in shambles. But atleast I can make someone else happy" Freya says as she goes back to work behind the bar. At Fair Haven, Penelope sets aside a vase of black roses, she chants a spell whilst sprinkling water over on to them which turns the roses into White Roses. She writes a letter for Freya and seals it, grinning to herself afterwards. Joanna is sitting by the window at home as Wendy walks in. She has the box containing the Serpens Clavem. Joanna tells Wendy to she needs to show her something but she must not get angry. Wendy replies "ok" and Joanna opens the box. Wendy immediately gets angry. Joanna explains that she took the key from Archibald. "Why would you keep that Snake? It's seductive and corrupting and poisonous, you and I both know what it does to people. Why would you keep it?" Wendy asks. Wendy realizes that Joanna has kept it in order to go back home. Joanna says she will not get rid of it as it's her only connection with her home. At the Library, Ingrid meets with Barb. Barb says there is a guy here that wants to check Ingrid out. Ingrid explains that the guy is Mike, the one who helped her in the Civil War Isle. Mike waves. Barb tells Ingrid to go and help him. Ingrid helps Mike with his researching. Killian Arrives for his shift at the bent elbow and tries to speak to Freya but she ignores him. Eventually they argue over Dash. Freya is pissed that Dash left her and isn't talking to her. "You destroyed my life" She tells Killian. She tells Killian she thinks that he thinks this whole thing is a game to him. Freya storms off. Amy walks up to the bar, she overhears the conversation and is not impressed. She planned to surprise him at work. Joanna paints a canvas while Wendy tries to reason with her about the Serpant. She wants to destroy the Key but Joanna doesn't. Wendy tells her she knows that she wants the key so she can see Frederick in Asgard again. Joanna doesn't want to talk about him or Asgard. Wendy walks away, As she walks over to the table she hears a voice coming from the box which contains the Serpants Clavum. Wendy opens the box and stares into the snakes eyes. She is mesmorized. She reaches out to touch the snake but it jumps onto her arm. Biting her and wrapping around her hand like a bracelet. Wendy screams in pain. Joanna races over to help Wendy, "What the hell happened?! Did you look in it's eyes? You know you're not supposed to look in it's eyes!" she yells. Wendy is in agony. Joanna tries a spell to release the snake. "Demetes Serpents!" she says but nothing happens. Wendy says she needs something stronger. Joanna goes to get the Grimoire to find a spell to release the serpent. Wendy stops her, telling her to look. Black poison rushes through her viens. Joanna tells her to stay there. Wendy closes her eyes as the poison reaches her brain, when she opens her eyes again, her pupils turn black. Amy talks to Killian, she tells him to stop lieing to himself. She knows he likes Freya. She kisses him goodbye and walks out. Mike places a pile of books on the libary counter, Ingrid is impressed that he went through them so quickly. Barb is impressed too. Barb tells him she doesn't have any more books on East End's history. He tells them both that he is looking for information on the Occult and Witchcraft. Ingrid questions why and tries to change the subject. Barb reveals that Ingrid does Witchcraft an that she cast a fertility spell on her. Ingrid says the spell was fake, probebly written by an Eleven year old boy. "There's no such thing as Witchcraft" she tells him. Mike wants to talk to her more about it but she says she is busy. "Maybe later?" he asks. Ingrid agrees and goes back to work. Killian tells Freya he broke up with Amy, Freya almost gets into another arguement with him but a courier arrives with a package for her. The Courier is secretly Penelope, he puts on sunglasses to disguise hiis Green Eyes. Freya signs for the package and opens it. She surprised to see roses. She reads the card and picks up a rose. The thorn from one of her roses pricks her thumb, it shoots inside her thumb. "Oww" she says. Freya sucks on her wound to stop the bleeding. Joanna thumbs through the pages of the Grimoire, she finds a Spell and quickly grabs the book, heading into the kitchen. She looks for Wendy but Wendy is no longer in the kitchen. Killian tells Freya he is going for his break, Penelope enters, ready to pick Killian up to take him for lunch. Penelope notices Freya is pale and slouching over the bar. She is not well. Penelope takes her to Fair Haven. Joanna finds Wendy in the dining room, she places the Grimoire down and talks to Wendy about the Spell. Joanna notices Wendy's eyes. Wendy says she doesn't need the spell, that they should go home. Joanna tries to reason with Wendy but she will not have any of it. Wendy leaves the table and Joanna tries to stop her from walking. Wendy says she misses her home. "I miss it too but it's not the same place anymore" Joanna says. Wendy tells her that she wants to open the portal. Joanna tells her no, they must not open the portal. "If that portal opens we have no idea what may come through from the other side!" she yells. Wendy walks across the hallway but Joanna teleports in front of her, blocking her path. Still trying to reason with her sister. Wendy heads for the door, opening it. Joanna yells a spell out loud which causes the door to slam shut and all the Windows to seal themselves. Wendy tries a spell to open the door but it fails as her sisters power is stronger than hers. Wendy turns around to her sister but she has vanished. "You are such a bitch" she says angrily. Wendy searches through the downstairs for Joanna. "I will break this spell eventually, you know I will" she says. Wendy enters the living room. A hand comes out of the wall, pulling Wendy to the wall. Wendy breaks free and Joanna grabs her, pushing her against the wall. Joanna tries to reason with her. Wendy tells her she can help her by letting her go. Joanna refuses, she takes Wendy into the Kitchen, pushing her against the wall, up against some coats. An arm appears in one of the coats, wrapping around her. Joanna goes to sunroom to begin the spell to free the serpent. Wendy is angry, she says some horrible things to her sister and some home truths about Frederick and Asgard, resulting in Joanna crying. "It broke my heart Wendy, theres not a day that goes by that I don't regret leaving him there" Joanna says. Wendy, still possessed by the Serpent threatens to tell the girls about Joanna leaving their brother behind. Joanna goes back to read the spell from the grimoire. When she has her back turned, Wendy breaks free and runs away. At Fair Haven, Penelope gives Freya tea, saying it will help her feel better. Freya drinks the tea and collapses. Passing out. Penelope kicks her over. She lights a black Candle and begins chanting, pouring a liquid into her chalice. At the Library, Mike sits with Ingrid. He tells her about his book, that it's based on Witches. Ingrid asks him to sign it. Mike thanks Ingrid for her help. Mike explains that his book is actually.about witches, that he believes Witches are real. Joanna walks down the hallway at home. she is looking for Wendy, Wendy puts the power out so she is in the dark. Joanna walks into the dining room and Wendy jumps through the air, pouncing on her, Wendy tries to strangle Joanna but she breaks free. "So you're going to kill me" she asks. "Unless you kiil me first" Wendy replies. Joanna reminds Wendy she is immortal but Wendy tells her that the Snake is giving her ideas. "That thing's infecting you!" Joanna says. Wendy says it has opened her eyes, she now sees that Joanna is the evil one. "No wonder you're husband left you" she says. Joanna begins to cry. Joanna tells her to leave him out of it. Wendy keeps tormenting Joanna about her husband and the girls. Joanna snaps, and reaches out, sending Wendy flying across the room with her power of Telekenesis. Mike tells Ingrid he has seen evidence of Witches. Ingrid is sceptical. Mike says that there is real witches in East End. He believes they came to East End from Asgard. Ingrid tries to play his idea down. Mike tells her that his dad was obsessed with proving Asgard is real. That his dad went insane. Before he died he shared his work with him. Mike tells her that the door to Asgard is here, In East End. Penelope performs the spell on a passed out Freya: she chants and places some red liquid on Freya's lips. At the Beauchamp house, Wendy smashes through the door of the Kitchen landing on the ground. She quickly crawls over as Joanna kicks the door in. "You're starting to really piss me off Wendy this ends right now!" Joanna yells. "Oh it will, but not the way you hope" Wendy replies. Wendy yells at her about the key, she is mad that Joanna had the key the whole time. "Why don't you wanna go back?!" she yells. Wendy chants a spell causing a set of scissors to fly at Joanna. Joanna catches it. Wendy continues to say nasty things to her sister. She recites the spell again, this time it sends multiple flying knives and tools at Joanna. Joanna throws her hands up in the air. Stopping them with her powers. Wendy laughs and runs off. Joanna lowers her hands and the items fall to the ground. Joanna picks up the scissors and casts a spell on them, she places them into her pocket. Back at the libary, Mike shows Ingrid a faded map which his father found in a dig in Peru. The map is decorated in symbols including Malus Amplio. Mike explains that his dad believed that it was a map of Asgard. Ingrid questions him about it and he replies with "it won't stop me from trying". Mike goes to look for a book and Ingrid casts a spell on the map, revealing the hidden map of Asgard. At Fair Haven, Penelope drains Freyas powers, her eyes glow red. Dash inturupts as he as arrived home early to see Penelope clutching Freya's lifeless body. Dash gets his medical bag and gives her a shot which wakes her up. Dash and Freya rekindle their romance, he explains he came back to be with her. Dash takes her to bed to lay down. Wendy tries to break down the front door, she levitates a trunk and pushes it against the door whilst chanting. Joanna walks up to her and tells her it won't work. Wendy uses her powers to throw the trunk at Joanna which knocks her into the wall. She then strangles Joanna which breaks the spell on the door. As Wendy is about to leave, Joanna stabs her in the hand with a barbeque fork, she then takes the scissors and cuts the Serpent which causes it to disintergrate. Wendy falls to the ground and starts to cry. Joanna wraps her hand in some cloth and tells her she will heal her later. Joanna takes a minute to herself. They both cry. Mike leaves the library. He asks Ingrid if she is angry, but she explains that she is just tired. Ingrid closes the library for the night. Dash checks Freya's heart. they talk for a bit and kiss. He goes to take a shower. Freya goes to start a fire, Dash tells her that there are some matches near the fireplace. She attempts to use her powers to start a fire but nothing happens. She then tries to summon the matches towards her but they do not move. She looks down at her hands and realizes that her powers have gone. Joanna and Wendy sit by the fire, they make up and cry. Wendy tells Joanna that she is sorry but Joanna tells her it's not her fault. She feels guilty for making Joanna destroy the key, Joanna assures her, she had to destroy the key to prevent her sister from being a monster for eternity. They are both very emotional as they discuss missing Frederick. Ingrid walks in, asking what happened. Joanna tells her that it's nothing. Ingrid asks if there is a real place called Asgard. Joanna feels sick and turns away. Ingrid realizes it's true and explains Mike's idea about where they came from. Joanna says there is only one key and it was destroyed, she tells Ingrid to not pay any attention to his theory. Freya walks in and explains that her powers are gone. They look at her in shock. At Fair Haven, Penelope looks out of the window at grey clouds. She snaps her fingers, causing bolts of lightning to appear in the Sky. She grins and says "Thank you Freya" and laughs wickedly as her eyes turns red. The Camera shows the Storm manifesting in the sky just as the end credits begin. Used Powers * Transformation * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']] * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Electrokinesis * Levitation * Atmokinesis Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp. *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp. *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp. *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner. *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner. Guest Stars *Virginia Madsen as Penelope Gardiner. *Kelle Stewart as Barb. *Tiya Sircar as Amy Matthews. *Enver Gjokaj as Mike. Soundtrack Gallery WOEE_09302013_SB_1018.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0152.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0820.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0765.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0479.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0330.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0272.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0181.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0088.jpg WOEE_09302013_SB_0034.jpg Trivia *In the scene when Joanna traps Wendy against the door with an invisible arm made of fabric, you can clearly see a hole in the wall where a crew member is putting his arm through. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1